


For all eternity (Eng. Vers.)

by Iszeth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Multi, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth
Summary: "Kill me." She said him through tears. “Kill me please, Al." He never forgot the girl he murdered for love, because she did not want to be the antichrist. Since then, he swore that he would see her again, growing up and becoming a sinner, a murderer, a cannibal. He would do everything to see Charlie again, and stay with her for all eternity.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. I swear I will see you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliseBloodfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseBloodfallen/gifts), [GeraldLuciferK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldLuciferK/gifts).



"Kill me." The girl said him through tears. His green eyes were watery, shedding tears that he wanted stop somehow. "Kill me please, Al."

They had grown up together, being half-brothers. She was the daughter of his father's official wife, and he was a bastard born between a maiden and the master. He did not know for sure how it had happened; however, he recognized it could not have been of her own free will.

In the end, he and his mother were send to a house in the borders of town, where people insensitive stigmatized them. He hated his father, his father's wife, and all the people in the town, except that girl.

The girl with hazelnut hair and green eyes, she was the first to reach out to him.

They were only a year apart, but he had realized she was different.

Maybe he realized that when he met her, at age six. He had climbed a tree, fleeing from the older children of the town who constantly bothered him; inadvertently, he went deep into the swamp and climbed too high. The tree he climbed was an old willow, as thick and tall as his father's house.

He had ventured try to get down from there, knowing how dangerous such a task would be. Climbing was easy, but the height at which was located in the moment made him dizzy.

Gradually he lowered himself; when him reaching half the height, two meters from the ground the wrinkled crust on he rested his shoe creaked. His nails, clinging in the tree, bled when his weight brought him down.

Excruciating pain began flood him, arising from his left leg. A reddish liquid with a ferrous odor began emerge from an exposed wound, with the splintered bone protruding below where his knee is located.

He tried to get up, but realized that it was in vain. The pain increased more and more, and the darkness began to appear.

The echo of the twilight animals from the Louisiana swampy area, made his heart beat faster and faster. He did not want accept it, but Alastor was afraid. A noise of the creaking of a branch made him tremble, forcing him to close his eyes before the imminent death who, surely, would present itself to him since his injury would soon draw the attention of the crocodiles; he knew it very well from having fed those animals with the dead pets of the children that bothered him.

Was this a punishment for taking revenge on those idiots who offended their mother? If so, he would gladly take it. He had no regrets about killing each of those pets in the name of revenge, even if they had been innocent of the bad things their owners did.

However, the expected, terrible and evil death was actually presented him with the image of a girl of his approximate age, dressed in white; a pure white dress, like a doll's. Her green eyes, deep and bright, looked like gems in the twilight light. His hair reminded him the coffee his mother drank every morning, with a little milk; that girl he had never seen, so supernatural. He thought that perhaps she was the personification of the angel of death that he read in stories.

"Oh my… are you okay?" The girl, staring at Alastor's wound, knelt in front of him. Her voice, soft and sweet, seemed concerned. She was a girl; however, Alastor thought she was not acting like one, increasing the sense of super naturalness that she carried.

He did not know how answer, somehow, his breath had been contained. The oxygen in her lungs had frozen in an eternal moment where he considered whether trust her or not would be a good idea. The only thing he could do was shake his head.

"What should I do?" She whispered, concerned. The girl's immobility when thinking transformed her into a living painting. Closing her eyes, giving a sigh, and at last, in the presence of Alastor's stunned gaze, she made a decision. "Do you promise not tell anyone what I will do?"

He did not know how to respond. Alastor did not even know if she was human.

Like his mother, he could sometimes see spirits and ghosts, yet he had never had them face to face. At the time, Alastor believed the girl was some kind of fairy or spirit who tried helping him, pushing away the thought about she was the personification of death.

The little girl then put her warm hand close to the wound; Alastor, by reflex, closed his eyes as if it protected him from the pain that would come from being touched in the area, but the pain did not appear.

A warm sensation, like a flame in winter, washed over her body. He opened his eyes and witnessed the broken and chipped limb return to its original shape.

She then smiled and said, “ _Everything would be fine_ ”. Moreover, she was right.

He went see her every day since that time. Another five years passed, and him becoming an expert hunter who supplied his mother with meat from swamp animals, accompanied by his cute fairy.

Although, in truth she was not a fairy.

Charlie was actually the antichrist, and she wanted to go home.

The sad truth came out little by little. Alastor witnessed so many things, he trusted her and vice versa, however, he felt Charlie was hiding something from him. Something that kept her melancholic, distant, as if she carried a weight so great and incomprehensible who made her sad forever.

Therefore, on her tenth birthday, she tearfully confessed everything to him.

Her real name was Charlotte Magne, not Cherisse Blanc. Her real parents were Lucifer and LIlith Magne, not Bernard and Ellie Blanc.

She was born in hell, and she was condemned fulfill her purpose on earth, sending her soul to a human body to start the apocalypse.

Of course, Alastor would never have believed him if she had not shown him everything he had witnessed over the years at her side.

Unexpected miracles, strange magic, creeping shadows in the dark that protected them from wild animals...

Now, a year later, she asked him about kill her.

"I ... I don't want hurt people." She sobbed. "I refuse hurt anyone! I did not ask be what I am; I just want go back to hell, with my people, with my true father and mother.”

He saw her kneeling, mournful, with her brown hair ruffled by the wind, full of leaves from the surrounding trees. If he could help her... If only he could give her a reason to stay.

Nevertheless, Alastor knew what if Charlie wanted this she would do it with or without his help. He realized then he loved her; he loved her so much and the thing she wanted made him tremble with rage and helplessness.

However, he would keep his promise.

He told her “ _I would do anything for you_.”

He knelt in front of her, the hunting rifle on his back. Alastor had never thought a common hunting day would turn out in this situation; he hugged her, and felt like part of his own heart was torn.

"If you shoot me with this, I'm sure die and my body will burn to ashes." She pulled a small box out of her clothes. It had cost her a lot to find blessed silver, and it had cost her more to search someone forge it for her. The power of seduction had served to convince her parents to grant her the object would take her to death.

Alastor nodded. This was not simple possession he knew it well. She was born with a mortal body and an inhuman soul, forced by angels and god do a job that she did not want. It was unfair, it was cruel, and he could not help but curse the creator and his entire fleet of angels.

He could not help but curse Lucifer for allowing himself be a part of that ridiculous and horrible situation.

"If you shoot me in the head, you can be sure I won't suffer." Charlie told him because he was nervous. It was normal; he had never killed a person, least of all someone he loved so much.

Alastor knew his love for Charlie was not because she was his half-sister this was just a coincidence. He loved her because she was like him; she did not belong to this world, just as he felt about it. They were forced to born in a world they never asked for.

With tears in his eyes, Alastor opened the box and loaded his rifle with the bullet specially made to kill Charlie. He pointed, his pulse trembling. He took a deep breath, once, twice. Then he lowered the gun.

He could not; he could not do it.

Charlie approached him, hugging him. Their faces were close, quite close. She then moved her pink lips close to his.

Soft, the only thing Alastor could feel was the softness of this part of her, warm and calming. A chaste goodbye kiss, and then she took distance; while Charlie's small hand brought the gun nozzle her own forehead, between his eyes.

"Please ..." she whispered.

Trembling, Alastor cursed her. He cursed God, the devil, the whole world. The trigger began lower slowly, as his determination to see her again, grew.

"I'll see you in hell, Charlie." He said as tears fell down his cheeks, and the sound of the shot forced the twilight birds fly, echoing in Alastor's memory forever.

He could then swear heard the replied, she would wait for him; like a whispering voice that brought to him by the light breeze.

**♣♣♣♣♣♥♣♣♣♣♣**

Ten years had passed since it happened, yet Alastor could remember it as if he lived it the day before. Every night, he could hear Charlie's sweet, soft voice, whispering him about he should kill her. Every night, he felt again the warmth of his princess's lips, the warmth of the only girl he had ever loved to extreme of giving up his selfishness for her.

Every night after eating the meat of his victims, he remembered the reason he had started his lifestyle was to see her again.

Alastor Blanc was a renowned radio broadcaster, the only (though bastard) son of Bernard Blanc. The Blanc family had a girl, yet she had inexplicably disappeared when she was ten.

Some rumors started around the case, rumors from a kidnapping at the hands of a pervert, or the local fauna ate the girl; however, the only one who knew the truth was Alastor, his half-brother.

After his sister's disappearance, Alastor was recognized by Bernard Blanc and taken to the main house. His mother died shortly thereafter from aggravated pneumonia, although Alastor knew the truth: Madame Blanc had murdered her, because she feared the possibility of having her place taken away.

A few years later, the Blanc couple had died in an accident on their way to the Florida property, where they wanted to spend the summer vacation, while Alastor studied at the University of Colorado.

It was a hard blow for young Alastor, who tried to compose himself quickly, and succeeded. He changed the line of the Blanc family, farmers and cotton growers for generations, to become investors in radio and rail.

Before long, Alastor had become the owner of a radio news and entertainment network, and as a plus for mere personal delight, a radio host.

His work started as a hobby, investigating psychophonies, trying to find a way to contact Charlie; however, he was never able to do so.

He had no choice but to make sure he went to hell, into the depths.

Did not have enough with the murder of his father and his stepmother, he began to hunt, he began to commit the most aberrant, most twisted sins that his mind could imagine.

Nevertheless, he did not touch any other girl.

Never, his lips, did they meet others again, that act was only Charlie's privilege.

She always thought he would never see her on earth again; he thought her memory would live within him until the day came when hell claimed him to meet again.

He was definitely wrong.

He was barely twenty-two years old, when a new family joined the neighborhood; he heard rumors about a prominent politician on the rise. The head of the family was a senator with a certain reputation and a businessperson, the mother, a former singer who retained her youth and beauty. He did not mind that, although he sent flowers out of courtesy.

Nothing more interesting happened during those days. He went hunting as always at night; he had chosen his victim at random, an ordinary man who had the misfortune to be an uneducated drunk pig.

That scene was common, he liked to meet the scum of society; not because he was a good person, it was for revenge, for mere, crude and sweet revenge. He dreamed about those pigs were the same ones who had hurt and insulted his beloved mother; and he felt how a part of her smiled to see how they got what deserved.

His well-known speakeasy already knew his tastes, since he was the owner; there was no problem when one or two customers got lost in the dark of the night when leaving the place, because first, the bar did not even exist officially.

Alastor had provided himself a personal hunting ground with abundant local and foreign fauna to choose. The most scandalous, the most troublesome, those who had dragged out, they were easy prey.

Everything happened as usual. A cut here, a little blood there. The smell of spices mixing with human organs in the hidden cellar on a third floor of the basement. The grinder he used for meat, with its signature sound, as he made his new friend his next meal. The background noise of the swing and the sound of his clients’ footsteps get the dance floor jumping.

The chuckles, the voices chanting in an eccentric alcoholic tone. The cacophony of his existence in the cusp of his sins, savoring the hope of going straight to hell, and accumulating enough shit for Lucifer himself take him away in person.

The next summer morning, the sunlight was beginning to rise. He got on his 1934 Lancia on the way home, with a portion of what he got from his nighttime fun. Anyone who saw the manila-wrapped package, similar to classic butcher packages, would believe that Alastor simply carried sausages and a freshly bought pork steak.

During that limpid blue-sky morning, he passed near the property of the new neighbors.

An elegant black and white imported Citröen waited with the tailgate open; there were a couple of men in their early twenties, redheads, and identical twins. One of them was holding the door open; the other was sitting in the driver's seat. They were waiting for someone.

He knew everything as soon he saw her

Everything happened in slow motion.

He knew it was her just looking into her eyes. His hair color had changed and his eye color too, but he had no doubts about if the girl he saw was Charlie. She was his Charlie with another mortal body; completely surely that girl was her.

The heavy feeling that she was carrying something had vanished, she was smiling, but she could see the aura that enveloped her, that ominous and unique aura, the aura that could only belong to Charlie.

She had returned; they had sent her back to finish what she could not even start ten years ago. She had returned in the form of a girl about the age of the last time she died.

A feeling of heaviness and joy twisted in his stomach.

He did not know what to do, he did not know how he could approach her; He did not know if she remembered him, but he did know one thing: This time, he would stay by her side, forever.


	2. Black Deer

Lucifer enjoyed the mortal life almost as he enjoyed his life in hell; he did not deny that raising Charlotte again had made him sentimental, and even made him realize how easy it was here, unlike hell. Still, he was worried, and a little guilt always came up when he thought about when reveal the truth to his little girl and bring back the memory of her previous lives; although he still hesitated whether to return the memories of the previous time she was on earth, before they sent as a family.

Reaching an agreement with God was problematic, especially because of the duties he had in the garbage dump to which he and his wife was exiled; fulfilling the role assigned to him as punishment was not enough, and they even extended the sentence to his descendant. It was unfair shit, but he had to. The characteristic ironic smile of him showed up, painted on his lips when he realized what he was just a simple powerful dog that had never been free, and never would be.

He came to New Orleans out of curiosity; the chaotic, blasphemous and wild nature of the city had fascinated him as soon as he arrived. Even cute young Charlie had loved the festive and exotic atmosphere of the city.

As a rising politician, he focused on his legal affairs and pushed aside those that should remain hidden; alcohol trafficking, in vogue due to the ban, paid a hefty amount of money. One could even say that it was more profitable than narcotics, and the connections were simpler and easier. It was strange for him the life without his all powers, but it was fun. Moreover, it was much more fun to see how his beloved Lilith enjoyed his human life this time, as her never could before.

In addition, because of her, Lucifer Magne, the candidate for governor of Louisiana, was now in a specialized jewelry store.

Lilith's birthday would be soon; of course, it was the birthday of his human container, so he was looking for a gift charming enough for her. In addition, he had to stablish relationships with the people of her new neighborhood, especially with the owner of the most listened radio station in the state.

Honestly, aside from its growing power in the communications business, Lucifer was curious about the boy. However, it was strange when he magically presented himself at the jewelry store, just when he thinking about of the young man in question.

Of course, it is not that the store was too expensive for the young man not be there; the boy named Alastor could be counted among the richest in the country, yet the feeling that something was wrong there clung to him like a tick.

Alastor's polite voice broke Lucifer's thoughts when he greeted him friendly.

"Lucifer Magne? A pleasure! It was a real surprise to receive your invitation. ” The aforementioned smiled, his amber eyes fixed on the jovial man who had greeted him. "I have followed your career, and I must say that I admire you." Lies. Alastor was almost forced study everything about the Magne family and his little woman as soon as he knew Charlie, whom he longed for so much, was in this world with that family; and as quickly as he could, he began to plan how to approach them.

It was too convenient for Alastor to be deeply steeped in the context of communications and journalism, he even thought that fate smiled at him when he chose that entry, because what politician would not love to have in his pocket a whole broadcasting chain? Alastor would offer all his arsenal and support to the one who was now the father of his beloved, simply if the currency was to let him stay close to her.

He had thought it over carefully, even had a small impulse to make an appointment with him in his office and offer him his support without further ado; fortunately, for himself, he did not have to. A week after his little casual encounter with the girl he adored, Alastor received an invitation in a wine-colored lacquered envelope. It was to be expected, connections in the world of business and politics were always the currency, so, smiling, and he thanked fate again.

Now, he met Charlie's father just as he was going to pick up the new toy he decided to use so could see her. He thought about taking advantage of her trip to the jewelry store also buy the gift for Charlie's mother, so it was a surprise to see the face of beautiful features and the amber eyes of the fashionable politician.

He did not miss the opportunity to introduce himself, who would? Not just for financial gain, but thinking about the future with Charlie.

"And you...?" Lucifer asked, pretending to be confused. Of course, he had already heard about him, but did not want to accept it. It was not a good strategy to accept that he already knew him beforehand, one of the rules of any business.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Alastor Blanc, a real pleasure! ”

The older man took Alastor's outstretched hand and thought about the irony of coincidence, wondering what it was that the man would be willing to accept in front of him to make him part of his people.

"The pleasure is all mine. I had heard that you were a very promising young man, but I never believed that you would be so young. You could be my son."

Moreover, the dance of compliments began; the beautiful game of friendly and profitable negotiation to establish a business relationship that would benefit both parties.

"It would be very fortunate if that were the case ..." Alastor gave a small laugh that might seem friendly, but in truth concealed the true thinking of the person who was sketching it; the words _"it's a real nuisance"_ crossed his head repeatedly. “Actually, I only came to thank you for the friendly invitation you extended to me; you know, for the good of the relationships between our business lines.”

A store clerk cut his talk by quietly spreading three sets of jewelry on the counter; two were matching necklace and earrings in black gold with precious stones: diamond and red emerald. The third set was a pink gemstone tiara, probably Alexandrite, as an ornament. Alastor looked closely at this last set; the size was too small for an adult's head, and then he thought there was only one girl with a cute head the perfect size for that treasure.

He felt a pang of jealousy when he thought he was not the one who would give her that jewel; he also thought it was unfair not be able to see the reaction of the girl who had been waiting for over ten years to see something like that. Nevertheless, he will have time to savor her smile again, to give her everything he always wanted to give her.

Yes, he could even give her his entire existence if she asked.

With a gesture, Lucifer gave the go-ahead the objects presented to him and ordered his secretary, a person mimicked with the environment who could be practically invisible unless his master requires it, to take it.

“A pleasure to meet you, young Blanc. I would like to chat more with you, however, time is pressing. Is it possible a meeting to discuss business? I am deeply interested in what your company can offer. ”

"Charmed!" He answered with pleasure, thinking that this would be the first step to reunite with her, with Charlie.

The two men said goodbye politely, and then Alastor extended a note to the manager. He was eager to receive the package he had ordered, especially since the lenses he required were too precise, and he knew that the store's watchmaker was also an expert in telescope care. Smiling, he checked everything was in order and then, asked for an elegant ring with a ruby as the protagonist.

**♣♣♣♣♣♥♣♣♣♣♣**

Charlie swung his feet back and forth in a chair that was a little taller for someone his size, yet it seemed that the structure intended for future growth. Her long braided hair, with her side bangs, fell down as she bent over the wooden desk, deep in her school activities, perhaps.

Alastor had come early simply to see this, enjoying the delight of seeing the girl who had captivated him again. He thought about the past. How the girl of today is practically an exact copy of what she had been before, except for her eye and hair color. The new style, he thought, suited her much better, as if the image she had before had been superimposed, as if the image of today had also been that of yesterday.

Memories of her childhood, and that tender and pure love he professed for her, flooded her brain. In addition, he felt something dark and distressing in his chest, the fear that she would not recognize him, that she forgot him. Ten long years had passed; nothing assured him that she still remembered him even.

Nothing guaranteed that she had returned with all his memory.

Moreover, if so, would she be willing to accept his love, being he too adult? Time had passed mercilessly in her body, and Alastor understood that he was no longer the child who had followed her even until the day of her death. Would he have the courage to stay there, knowing that his longing would probably be, as before, platonic and unattainable?

However, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to save her somehow, and love her as much as he could, innocently as he had in his past.

It was so unfair, so painful, so terrible ... And he would accept whatever she decided, because he had the consolation that he would see her in hell eventually. He would come to her in this life, or in the next, if she accepted him. Even if she did not, he would stay as her faithful dog, as he always should have been.

He focused his telescope a little more, to improve the image of the girl who saw far away. He thought his behavior was rude, and surely, if she found out, she would hate him. He still kept the words that she had given him during his childhood, and appreciated his hard work to show her what was right and what was wrong.

_"Even if they have done bad things to you, you shouldn't vent on the weak ..."_

_“The best revenge is to show them that it doesn't hurt, and that you can be happy despite them. Don't you think it hurts them more when you face them smiling? ”_

Charlie taught him, along with his mother, survive in the world that constantly yelled at him that he should not be there; smiling, he closed the telescope's peephole and left the senseless act that had led him to be something he was not, that she did not want him to be.

"I must be a gentleman, don't you think, dear Charlie?"

He left the library where he had installed the telescope. It was fortunate that his mansion was up the hill from Magne House, so it was relatively easy for him to find an angle to his sweetheart's room.

He thought about attending his speakeasy that night. He was anxious because of the presence of the girl he had long awaited, and he wanted to de-stress; the habit of murder and cannibalism had already settled deep enough in him to cast aside, and he had to keep fit.

He knew his hobby would probably hurt Charlie, so hiding it from him would be best. Most likely, he would have to lengthen the times between murders, and he thought that Husk would surely appreciate it, as he was always complaining about the mess he had to clean up because of him.

The sound of the phone broke the line of his thought; usually, there was no reason to call him because of business, since he fully trusted Rose's diligence in the general affairs of the radio station, and trusted Husk to run his other business. The only reason that came to his mind why he be called to his room's hotline was a special order from his bar partner, and the convenient use of his little hobby to give and receive favors.

The relationship between him and the boss of the illegal drink trade was not bad; in fact, it was quite beneficial for both sides. Alastor had a discount and special treatment regarding his bar, some extra entertainment and his partner could get rid of the annoying garbage in a final way and without a trace. Of course, Alastor alone could not consume all of the meat of his victims ... and that is where Niffty and his network of hostels and restaurants came in. It was not difficult, to tell the truth, to establish all the network of rot that operated in the shadows of New Orleans; times were bad, food was scarce, and besides, Niffty owed him certain favors regarding her ex-husband and his strange disappearance. The relationship between everyone was _win-win_ , even if he had not seen the face of his main collaborate, who simply calls himself as _Mr. M._

Everyone had a lot to lose if anyone sang, first money, even freedom.

He quietly picked up the telephone receiver, a familiar voice heard on the line, with a boring and delicate accent.

"A pleasure to greet you, Alastor." Mr M's contact, a man with delicate gestures and a bohemian appearance named Mr. Prince, greeted him politely. "I was wondering, what my favorite colleague was doing these last days?"

"Mr. Prince, it is a pleasure… I was just about to go out for a bit of entertainment. Could it be that he has a close plan to offer to this boring soul? ” Alastor's shirt was left half-unbuttoned when the conversation had started, forcing the cannibal to remain half-naked as he took a seat on a small sofa near the phone table.

“There is a very interesting play in the theater, in fact, you should see it. I will send a couple of courtesy tickets through our friend Husk. It is a casual thing, so you can feel comfortable about the label. ”

“It sounds promising, my friend. Is it in the usual theater? ”

"Uhmmm, the company is new, so ... no." Mr. Prince sighed wearily. “Anyway, I will attach the address so that it is easy for you to get there. I hope you enjoy it."

"Of course I'll do it!" Alastor's voice had answered calmly, as if he were really speaking of a simple theater performance, yet those words concealed something more bloody and decadent. The message had been clear, there were new people trying to position themselves in the territory ... Little slags that would end up in the bellies of diners in the tourist area of the city, perhaps even some would reach the stomach of crocodiles.

He hung up the phone after his last words; most likely, Husk already had all the information at hand, as just as he had planned, he should shop around the bar. It did not take long for him to get ready, especially since he did not like to attract attention when visiting the business. Today, anyone knew his name, but his face was another matter. He had taken care not to go out too much in photographs of the social section of the newspapers that he managed, and of which he was a partner. In addition, his voice on the radio station, although recognized, kept under a pseudonym due to the theme of program in which he participated, with suspense and horror stories on weekends.

He had taken such care that even in the high society circles in which he worked there were few who could recognize him, and even so, when he went hunting he wore a black wig and square glasses with thick frames that covered his face, unlike your usual thin frame circular glasses.

Of course, all of his transformation gear was on the third floor of the speakeasy's basement, along with his other tools from his hobby; Also, the open-air cinema that made the visible face of the place, perfectly camouflaged the constant coming and going of people and cars, in addition to providing vehicles with great ease.

The entrance to the speakeasy Black Deer was at the back of the building that held the projection screen, passing a cellar with many boxes of movie supplies; To enter, you had to show the exclusive invitation that was changed from time to time, which could only be obtained by recommendations between clients. In addition, because of Mr. M, the police used to turn a blind eye, so there was no risk of spontaneous raids, let alone infiltration surprises.

Alastor descended the spiral stairs that led to the first floor of the secret basement, the heart of the Black Deer; Husk, as the bar manager, despite being drunk ninety percent of the time, did his job with great diligence.

People that night began to arrive in small groups. The background soft jazz music in the first floor contrasted sharply with the roar on the next floor, although could not be heard the noise. Alastor paid too much money for the soundproofing of the first floor, and the only place where you could hear the roar of voices and the pounding of the dance was the third floor, where the cellar was, and beyond, hidden among a false wall and the silence of the few workers who knew the secret, their study of dissection.

Of course, the money ran too well, like the flow of a river. The workers were scum taken off the streets and given a new life, thereby buying into their loyalty. Nothing earns men's trust better than a loaf of bread and a secure roof, especially if those men are short-haul and lose causes.

Moreover, speaking of lost causes, his favorite was found at the bar, drinking a bottle that seemed too cheap to belong to the speakeasy.

This habit of the bitter feline man who called himself Husk was common. His nickname was too consistent with his personality, the person seemed tough and a bit surly, but deep down he was a hopeless bum when it came to something that stirred his guts.

"Cheap alcohol?" Alastor asked as he took a seat next to the middle-aged man. He was slightly taller than the cannibal was, however Husk's habit of bend himself made him look a bit smaller.

"It couldn't be cheaper." He replied, snorting, and then drinking directly from the bottle that seemed too dirty and cloudy. Alastor asked the bar a glass of dry whiskey, which was served almost immediately. When Husk finally separated from his bottle, he took out an envelope from his suit and pushed it towards his interlocutor. “They brought it this morning. It was a fucking nuisance.”

"Nothing you can't handle, right, dear Husker?" The aforementioned only put his shoulders together and looked sullenly while his boss made his crazy clown pantomime. He had grown accustomed to the playful and weary attitude of that young man who seemed to have fun getting him into increasingly unbearable difficulties. This time, it looked like he was going to declare war on a whole damn new gang, he did not expect him to come back alive and he didn't know what the hell was going to happen to the bar or his contract if that happens.

"Will you need help?" He asked, concerned about the fate of his benefactor.

“Oh… ho, ho, ho. Have you gotten sentimental, my friend? ” Alastor put an arm around him, bringing him to himself, making the older man wish he had never spoken and swallowed his words. Husk's sulky face was swift, though in the end, he simply sighed as if giving up.

"I just think it is too much for just one person."

“They are Irish! You know, if their leader falls, they will immediately run like scared rabbits. They are too stupid to maintain their chain of command.”

Husk replied with another drink to the bottle; of course, he knew that such organizations would disperse as soon as the big shots fell, and they would surely be absorbed by the current organization that worked with them hand-in-hand. However, even if the big shot were the only target, it would be difficult.

The Irish, in particular, were groups whose leaders were illiterate. Barely breaking through the smuggling, they wanted to start their own business without alliances with the big mafia bosses, so they decided to give them a little lesson. Of course, Alastor would not do the job alone, of course not. He had to manage the shadow group his partner loaned him to secure the job, and then he simply had to deliver the message and organize the distribution of the leftover meat to Niffty.

"So they will put a puppet in command to settle the matter, right?"

"It is not as simple as that; the message has to be clear, but broadly speaking, yes."

“How much merchandise do you hope to obtain? I have to speak to Nifty for logistics.”

“Uhmm… It will surely be about twenty good-sized pigs. Of course, I will keep the best. That should be enough.”

Husk nodded, thinking of the charismatic and creepy Mr. Prince. Both he and Alastor were too much alike, arguably even cut with the same scissors. However, most surely, he was the same or more crazy himself for having immersed himself in these matters. In his youth, he was a simple hitman, no more. A military man who had a job in the trenches of the First World War, where murder was common and what happened every day. When he finally returned to his homeland, he thought that those days would go away like a bad dream, although that was not the case. He found himself unemployed, with his family's casino bankrupt and his wife cheating on him, too much shit to continue a decent and peaceful life. Then the bastard with circular glasses and reddish-brown hair who introduced himself to him as an employer was a damn fool who had offered him enough money to pay for his only daughter's college, in exchange for practically his soul.

Of course, it was not the first time that he did this type of work, when he came back from the war; all he knew was how to kill. He was a renowned killer with professional training, who could ignore him? In addition, the best thing was that he charged whatever it took to eat. Only Alastor had pulled him out of the front line and sent him to a position with relative peace. Even so, that son of a bitch managed to get him out of his mind.

He looked at his benefactor closely as he finished his glass of Whiskey; Husk thought the cannibal looked a little less gloomy that day. Not that his gruesome smile that he used as a mask in front people was gone, but it seemed more... natural? Sincere? Just like a teenager who had fallen into the clutches of love, or in the euphoria of his first time. Knowing him, he was neither one nor the other. In the end, he dismissed Alastor's strange humor and blamed it on the next bloodbath he would participate.

Of course, only something like that would make a being like Alastor smile in that strange way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s notes:   
> This week I had a bit of schoolwork that prevented me from moving forward with this wonderful text. It was a shame, but in the end, I was able to do it, and I translated this at some indecent hours in the night, in fact, I should be doing my homework.  
> I do not have much to say, I just hope that you enjoy the story and that my writing errors do not bother you, or that they are minor so that they are not so noticeable.  
> With love, little girl… I say, GeraldLucifer. <3
> 
> Author Notes:   
> I really don't know what to write. I received this yesterday, and I'm posting it today because I really didn't know what to write about it, plus I've been spending all my free time playing World of warcraft and Animal crossing.  
> Truly, I'm a lazy person who loves to write stories with a hint of dark and weird facts. This time, I am obsessed with Hazbin Hotel, although it pains me that the charlastor fandom is so forgotten by the creators and is so attacked from all sides.  
> For that reason I do not give up and continue writing, although I have slowed down the rate of updates in Spanish to only one chapter a week in one of my three stories. You do not know how happy it makes me read your comments and know that out there, far from all the unjustified hate for the ship, there are people who support the content of the fandom.  
> Thanks to you, I'm still here, and I hope to finish all these projects that have enslaved me, even though it takes longer than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here GeraldLucifer, the tanuki translator.
> 
> Translating this text was gratifying, since I am not an English native.  
> I started this because I want improve my English, but also because I loved this story and, in general, everything about the author.  
> I plan translate Blood, sweat and Tears too, hoping the quality of my translations be decent and will please future readers.  
> Originally, I am an FFnet reader, I had to create an account on Ao3 to please the writer, and I was able to contact her through wattpad. I really do not deserve some credit for this, but it is rewarding to collaborate on something that I really liked, enough to take it to another language.  
> I also had the opportunity to meet the author. I am in love.  
> I am in love with the narrative; and how Iszeth makes it all happen.  
> I think I have strayed a bit from the subject. I just want to say I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did.  
> Whit love, GeraldLucifer <3


End file.
